High Voltage Reviving the Thunder Part 2
by Matoko Shizaki
Summary: Same as part 1. Fanarts on mediaminer.org under the name of Matoko Shizaki
1. Dilemma

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 11: "Dilemma"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu   
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Morning came to the village and all were asleep… all but Aoi that is. The young woman sat out on the steps of the inn watching as two birds flew by together. She had volunteered to watch for any message from the wolf tribes. There was only silence though…  
  
"Shouldn't someone be up yet?" Aoi groaned to herself. 'Then again, we were all up very late last night…' her mind told her. Just then, the sound of footsteps interrupted her thinking. "Speak of the devil. It is you Kagoyo." Aoi exclaimed standing up. Kagoyo took up Aoi's hand in a sweeping bow and kissed it. "You look especially beautiful this morning my lady." Kagoyo mused as a greeting. Aoi couldn't help but smile and choke back a giggle. 'Much more charming then Hiten…' she thought. "So, any news?" Kagoyo shook his head and put on a serious face. "Sadly, no. Our wolves need much more preparation. We must also choose a spy." Kagoyo replied.   
  
With a change of subject, Kagoyo perked up. "It is almost noon Aoi. Would you like to accompany me on a walk? Maybe some lunch?" Aoi smiled. "That sounds great Kagoyo." Kagoyo held out an arm that Aoi immediately took. From the top of the roof, Manten frowned, using his dagger to skin the apple he was about to eat. "Hiten won't be happy about this…" the lizard like demon muttered cutting off a sliver of apple and flicking it into his gaping mouth.  
  
Another acorn skipped across the ground as Shippo flicked it in his primitive form of marbles. Azaka joined in the game, knocking on of Shippo's acorns from the circle. "Another win for me." Azaka mused childishly. "Drat!" Shippo cursed in response. Kagome smiled as she watched the two of them. "Don't you two have anything better to do?" she asked kindly, trying not to sound offensive. "Nope." Shippo murmured while tossing another acorn. "We're still waiting to hear from the tribe." Kagome sighed. "I thought Aoi was waiting for them? Where could she be?" There was a grunt from behind Kagome that acknowledged Manten's presence. "She went out--" The younger Thunder brother was cut off before he could explain with whom and where Aoi had went. "I'll go find the little wench. We need to know what the plans are now." Hiten exclaimed. Before Kagome could thank him, he had jumped off the steps and was heading down the path, his hands clasped behind his head.  
  
Food had never tasted so good, Aoi decided. The apple she bit into was rich and crisp, allowing her to savor every bite. Kagoyo sat at her side drinking from his flask of water. With the back of his hand, the wolf demon wiped his mouth and smiled. "Such a nice day, eh Aoi?" Aoi nodded in agreement. "It is. It's been a long time since I've been able to relax like this." Aoi replied cheerfully. There was a long but pleasant pause, not like the tense one's Aoi often experienced around Hiten. "Aoi, may I tell you something?" Kagoyo asked with a sigh. "Uh… sure Kagoyo." Aoi replied charily. Suddenly, the young woman was pulled into Kagoyo's tight embrace, her hands place between her chest and his. "Since I first saw you, I'll be deeply in love. It's like the gods themselves meant for us to meet." Kagoyo said soothingly. Aoi couldn't stop starring into his fuchsia eyes. "Kagoyo…" she whispered. Slowly, her head drooped onto Kagoyo's shoulder. His hand lifted her head back up to his gaze. "One kiss my lady… that's all I'd need to be happy for the rest of my life." Her eyes locked with his as their lips neared.   
  
Anxiously, Hiten kicked another pebble up the path. "Where could she have gone to…?" he muttered. No one answered him, but that was expected. Then he spotted someone up ahead. One was unmistakably Aoi. The person with her suddenly pull her into their embrace. Words were exchanged between them making Hiten tense. Now Hiten, knew who was with Aoi. 'Kagoyo! But what is Aoi doing with him?!' Before Hiten could stop himself, he shouted out Aoi's name. Aoi looked up from nearly kissing Kagoyo and gasped. "Hiten…" The thunder demon backed up away from the couple. "It's not what you think!" Aoi pleaded breaking from Kagoyo's embrace. "Don't let me get between you two love birds." Hiten replied curtly. Without looking back, Hiten just began running. He didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was that he put as much distance as possible between him and the couple.   
  
'Why should I care what she does? I don't care about her hits. She means nothing to me!' half of Hiten cried. Still, he felt helpless, like a child who had lost their way. 'You care about her. How could she do this to you?' the other half told him. 'No woman has ever been faithful to you before anyways. Why did you believe that this human wench would be any different?' Hiten skidded to a halt and leaned with his back against a tree, trying desperately to catch his breath. Anger rising in his soul, he slid down the tree until he was sitting up against it's mighty trunk. His heart was beating faster despite his efforts to calm down. "Aoi…!" Hiten cried slamming his fist into the trunk. When it hit, a huge dent was chipped through the bark. "Never… never again…" Hiten whispered as he heard a faint crackle of thunder.   
  
"Kagoyo… I can't… I just can't!" Aoi stammered as she struggled to stand up. Kagoyo raised his hand to grasp hers but she pulled away. "I'm sorry…" Aoi muttered. "Aoi, wait!" Kagoyo cried as Aoi turned to run. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "I should be sorry Aoi… I didn't realize you and Hiten had feelings towards each other." Kagoyo said with a heavy sigh. Aoi smiled. "Thank you for understanding Kagoyo. I know I love him but I'm not sure he returns the feeling." Aoi said sullenly. Kagoyo lifted her chin and smiled. "It's a dream worth chasing. Go to him now." Aoi clasped Kagoyo's hand affectionately. "Thank you." she muttered. As she ran off, Kagoyo sighed. 'All I want is your happiness Aoi…' he thought.  
  
Rain, thunder, and lightening had driven the others back into their inn room for dinner. Manten watched his brother out of the corner of his eye in a apprehensive way. 'He found out.' Manten thought tensely. Hiten's face was dark and shadowed much like it had been a lot of the time before the two had fought Inu-Yasha. His mind was clouded with thoughts and his eyes a deep set red that spelled catastrophe for anyone who would cross him. Manten made up his mind not to approach his older brother just yet. Just then, the door opened letting in some of the driving rain and Aoi came in. "Have any of you seen--" She stopped in mid sentence noticing Hiten in the corner. "Hiten! I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed. "Hn. I'm surprised…" Hiten grunted in response. Aoi's eyes looked hurt but Hiten couldn't care less at this point in time. "You're just in time for dinner!" Sango mused, unaware to the hateful glances exchanged between the two. "Sit down and we'll start." Kagome exclaimed. Aoi nodded and did what she was told but made sure to sit as far away from Hiten as possible.  
  
After dinner, Aoi explained to the others the news she had received from Kagoyo. "We need to find a spy." she finished. Miroku pondered the thought for some time. Before anyone could volunteer, Hiten spoke up. "I'll do it." he exclaimed. "Good thinking. You'll be able to get in and out of there without being discovered." Azaka said cheerfully. Aoi, meanwhile, had slunk behind all the others and tapped Hiten on the shoulder. "Hiten, may I speak to you in the other room?" Aoi whispered. Hiten shrugged. "Whatever." he replied in a hushed tone. "We should turn in for the night." Inu-Yasha said putting out the fire on the floor. Under the cover of darkness, Aoi and Hiten slipped into the back room.   
  
"What is it woman?" Hiten asked crossing his arms. Aoi lit up the candle and sat it on the floor. "Hiten… about this afternoon…" Aoi started. Hiten silenced her. "I don't care Aoi. You can be with whoever you want." "You don't understand. I agreed to accompany Kagoyo for a picnic. I had no intentions of kissing Kagoyo or even being in his embrace." Aoi explained, her temper rising slightly. "Funny… still you end up in such a position. Why is that?" Hiten asked slyly. "Hiten, just listen to me!" Aoi cried. "Hey, it's not even like we cared about each other anyway!" Hiten replied, his eyes stinging with anger. Without hesitating, Aoi reached out and struck Hiten across the face.  
  
Manten couldn't help himself… he had to know what words were being exchanged between his brother and the girl. Flattening himself as best he could against the window, he looked into the room. Every word echoed in his mind. "You don't understand. I agreed to accompany Kagoyo for a picnic. I had no intentions of kissing Kagoyo or even being in his embrace." "Funny… still you end up in such a position. Why is that?" "Hiten, just listen to me!" "Hey, it's not even like we cared about each other anyway!" Manten shuddered at the slap Hiten received for his harsh words. His head moved from the impact, but otherwise their seemed to be no effect. The demon's eyes were still cold and cruel. "Hiten… I didn't mean…" Aoi stammered, recoiling her hand in dismay of what she just did.  
Using the back of his hand, Hiten set Aoi sprawling against the wall. She struggled to rise but grabbed her knee in pain. "Wench. How dare you! There is nothing between us and there never will be. Learn your place." Hiten pointed an accusing finger at Aoi. Then it hit Manten. Aoi had the power to send Hiten flying to the ground in a heap if she wanted to. Still, she didn't. "She doesn't want to hurt him!" Manten muttered in aghast. Hiten stomped from the room, not even noticing Manten who had flattened against the wall again in panic. Manten sighed in relief and turned back to watch Aoi. Her face was buried in her hands, tears falling to the floor. "How could I have ever loved that bastard?!" she cried in dismay. Manten turned to return to the room where all the others were but came face to face with Hiten.  
  
"Elder brother…" Manten muttered. Hiten glared down at him. "What are you doing Manten?" The younger Thunder brother scrambled for a excuse. "I… well you see… I couldn't help but--" Hiten raised his hand for silence. "Quiet. Never… I mean never eavesdrop on me again. Do you understand?" Manten, not being able to speak he was so frightened, nodded. "Good." Hiten strolled across the room past the sleeping others and out into the cool night where it had just stopped raining. 


	2. Blood Moon Rhapsody

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 12: "Blood Moon Rhapsody"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu   
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Painfully, Aoi rose from her bed. Her knee still stung from the night before and a bruise had formed on her face. "Good morning sis." Azaka chirped. Aoi, while still working the kinks out of her neck, replied, "Good morning." Aoi strapped on her armor, blushing to find out that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. "You know, everyone is out. It's already the afternoon." Azaka explained in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I must have been exhausted." Aoi said with a false laugh. "Is there something wrong Aoi? You seem… depressed." Azaka asked leaning forward. Aoi shook her head. "No, nothing." She paused and then asked, "Is Hiten here?" Azaka shook his head and continued working on the wooden craving he had in his hand. "Well," Azaka said, watching as the wood chips fell to the floor. "He was sleeping outside. He came in for breakfast and then him and Manten left." Aoi snorted. "I don't care about him. He could die for all I care." she yelled. Azaka sweat dropped. "Uh… I didn't say that you did…"   
  
Silence… Neither brother said anything. It was a tense silence that Manten decided to break. "Brother, you do know tonight is a blood red moon, don't you?" Manten asked. "Yes, Manten. I know…" Hiten replied mutely. "Then what are you going to do when the moon rises?" Manten asked fearfully. "It isn't like it was when we were alive before. The village is almost void of women." Manten blurted, his brother's welfare in mind. Hiten held up his hand for silence. "I will see what I can do Manten." The older of the brothers stood. Manten fought off the tears that threatened to flow forth from his lizard like eyes. "But brother… I can't bear to see you in such pain once more!" he pleaded. Hiten didn't say anything, just watched the sun as it dipped a little deeper towards the horizon.   
  
When the wolves came to talk with them, Aoi tried to stay as far away as possible from Kagoyo. It wasn't that she hated him… but that if Hiten was watching her, he wouldn't suspect anything. "Who has volunteered as spy?" Kouga asked. "Hiten." Inu-Yasha replied. "Is he here?" Satoru inquired. Kagome shook her head. "I'm beginning to wonder though. Manten returned but there is no sign of Hiten and the sun is setting." she said. Aoi finally stood up. "I'll go look for him. It's partially my fault he's been avoiding us." she blurted. "Alright, just hurry back." Kagome cried after her. "Kagome, you must accompany us to explain the plans to the tribes." Kagoyo stated. Kagome looked over as Sango who sighed and said, "I shall wait here for Aoi to return. You guys go on ahead." "I will stay too." Manten said. "Ok. Thanks you two!" Kagome yelled while running to catch up with the others who had already started towards the woods.  
  
Slowly, the bright sun slipped back down into the clouds casting a purple hue over the land. Hiten's dangling leg swung back and forth, his foot just inches from the trunk of the tree. From his post on the branch, he could see the surrounding fields and the farmers turning in for the coming night. He sighed, his doom eminent. 'Who can I use? Kagome... No, she has that halfling to protect her. Then there's Sango. She's a demon hunter by profession though. She won't fall for any of my tricks. But Aoi...' Hiten shuttered and grasped the hand that he had hit Aoi with the night before. 'No, I could never hurt her,' he thought, his breathing becoming harder. 'I will just have to suffer...' the thunder demon decided. A hacking cough racked his body as pain ran up his spine. To his frustration, the blood red moon had began to rise.   
  
Splashing through rain puddles, Aoi hurried on, hoping to beat the night. "Hiten? Where are you?" she cried cupping her hands around her mouth. She smiled recognizing the silhouetted figure in the oak tree in the clearing. "Hiten. Is that you?" There was only a grunt in response. "Look Hiten, I came here to apologize for last night... I didn't mean to do anything I did." Hiten glanced down at the girl as he grimaced. "Aoi... go away." Aoi's cheeks flushed. "What do you mean by that you jerk? I came all this way to apologize!!!" Hiten shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I- I don't want you to be hurt..." Hiten swayed in the breeze as the moon burst forth from the clouds casting shadows over his lean and muscular figure. "Hiten..." Aoi muttered. The demon coughed again and began to sway once more. "Are you alright Hiten?!" Aoi shouted. His frame shuddered before plummeting from his post. "HITEN!!!!"  
  
It was hard to believe that the crumpled body on the ground was the once proud older Thunder brother. He seemed so weak... so sickly. Aoi helped the fallen warrior to sit up. As a response, his head weakly leaned on her shoulder for support. Blood has trickled down his face to stain his white collar to his kimono. "No, Hiten! What's wrong?!" Aoi cried. Now she felt helpless. Her hands shook as she stroked Hiten's cheek affectionately. "Aoi... I--" "Don't talk! Your wounds have reopened. I need to get you help." Hiten grunted as Aoi lifted him into her arms. "This is so degrading..." he muttered playfully. Aoi smiled through the tears that she fought to hold back. 'He's still the same old demon.' she thought fondly. "Don't worry Hiten. We're going to get you some help."   
  
The door was flung open as Aoi rushed in. Sango looked up from tending the fire in surprise. "Aoi, what is it?" she asked. Aoi threw back the covers of her bed with her foot. "Hiten… It's like he's sick or something. His wounds reopened." As soon as Hiten was placed in the bed, Aoi removed his armor and shoes. Carefully, she opened the shirt of his kimono. Sure enough, the wound on his stomach had reopened was bleeding badly. She removed the outer shirt of the kimono leaving the demon in the under shirt. "Quick, bring me some bandages Sango!" Aoi commanded. Sango jumped up from her seat and began rummaging through Kagome's pack. "Here! Catch!" the demon hunter cried as she tossed the bandages. Aoi caught them and began to wrap up the demon's wound. "Ah! Careful girl… that stings…" Hiten complained. "I told you not to talk!" Aoi snapped. The wound on Hiten's face opened spilling blood down his right cheek. "Oh!" Aoi reached down and tore a strip from the top of her sock. "There…" she muttered pressing it to his cheek. Warmth spread through Hiten's cheek at her warm touch and he smiled.   
  
Sango returned with a cloth in a bowl of water which she handed to Aoi. Gingerly, Aoi removed the strip of cloth from Hiten's cheek and wiped off the dried blood. "It just won't stop bleeding. It's not that deep of a cut though!" Aoi exclaimed. "I know what's wrong…" Sango muttered. Aoi looked up. "What?" Sango swallowed hard. "It's a common but sadistic curse that demons use. The cursed person will suddenly fall ill during a certain stage of the moon. For Hiten, it's the blood moon." Aoi bit her lip. "What happens to them?" Aoi asked taking a hold of Hiten's hand to comfort him. "…The person's healing wounds open again and they cough up blood. This lasts until their veins run dry." Aoi gasped and squeezed Hiten's hand harder. "Sango! Tell me, how can you cure the person?!" Sango leaned on her elbow. "It's only a temporary solution. The permanent solution is up to the person casting the curse." Aoi was becoming frustrated. "Tell me!" she urged. "He needs to have the blood of a virgin woman. In the past, Hiten was said to have sucked a woman's veins dry as a cure." Hiten tried to sit up. "I only… need a little…" he said feebly.  
  
"I'll give you blood then!" Aoi yelled. Hiten growled. "You'll do no such thing. Leave me be!" The demon rolled over onto his side so that he didn't have to face the young woman. "No way!" Aoi cried grabbing his shoulder and flipping him back over again. This time, Hiten was too weak to move from her grip. Drawing a dagger from her belt, Aoi placed it to her right wrist. "Why…? W-Why are you doing this?" Hiten asked. Aoi blinked away the tears in her eyes. "Because," she muttered. "I don't want you to die. I couldn't stand living without you… I love you." The blade of the dagger slashed through the top layer of skin on Aoi's wrist. She grimaced in pain but waited for the blood to flow. With a satisfied smile, Aoi noted the stream of blood clustering around the new wound. Sango helped to sit Hiten up. The demon hunched over his wound but didn't complain. "Here Hiten…" Aoi whispered placing her wrist to the demon's mouth. At first, Hiten resisted but the blood was so intoxicating that he lapped at it gently. Some of his strength returning, he grabbed Aoi's wrist. He couldn't help himself and continued to drink the blood lustfully. Finally, he dropped back into a sleep position. "Is he…?" Aoi stammered nervously as she bandaged her wrist. "No, he's just unconscious. He'll be fine." Sango said. She looked up at Aoi and smiled. "You know, you two make a cute couple…" Aoi flushed. "I don't know about that…" Aoi said bashfully. "Come on, you know it's true!" Sango taunted. The two couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Oh, and you handle the stick wrong. You do it like this." Hiten grabbed a stick and handed it to Aoi. Then he wrapped his arms around her from where he stood behind her and placed his hands upon hers. Hiten's hands guiding hers, Aoi wielded the stick around, knocking one rock off the other without harming the one on the bottom. "Good…" Hiten muttered. Aoi turned her head to look up at the demon. She felt his breath upon her face and blushed slightly. Slowly, their lips near each others, prepare for a kiss but a shout disturbed the moment.  
  
Hiten turned over in his sleep, a small smile playing across his young features.  
  
"And what of Hiten?" Sango asked. "I- I like him. He's a good person even though he hides behind the image of a blood thirsty killer." Kagome smiled slyly. "Sounds like young love to me!" Aoi blushed furiously. "Wait, I didn't…" she suddenly realized she was lying and began laughing along with the others.   
  
Aoi laid a kiss on Hiten's cheek. "Merry Christmas Hiten." Before Hiten could reply, Aoi disappeared back into the tavern. Like feathers from many birds, the snow drifted down spotting Hiten's black hair. "…Merry Christmas Aoi." he muttered.  
  
Groaning, Hiten worked the kinks out of his neck and sat up. He was a little unnerved about being awoken from such a wonderful dream. Suddenly, his displeasure disappeared when he noticed Aoi asleep on the floor next to his bed. She was sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face.   
  
"I don't want you to die. I couldn't stand living without you… I love you." Hiten smiled remembering those last three words. 'Even after I hit her and said all of that to her… she still cares about me…' Hiten thought, content. He wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world right then. Aoi suddenly sat up breathing heavily. "Uh… Aoi, are you alright?" Hiten asked reaching out to touch her shoulder. Aoi gasped, as if she had seen a ghost and launched herself into his arms. "Oh Hiten!" Hiten's eyes widened as he felt Aoi's hands placed on his chest and her head on his shoulder. "I-I had a dream about last night… that you really did die…" Hiten's eyes softened. "It's ok… I'm not going anywhere."  
  
It was late when Hiten awoke again. He had been so exhausted from the night before that he had lost track of time. With enough energy now, he flung back his covers and got up. First, he closed his under shirt and put the outer shirt of his kimono back on. He replaced his shoes and armor and then, venturing for a breath of fresh air, strolled outside.  
  
Aoi was sitting on a rock outside, talking and laughing with Kagome. Shippo was sitting in her lap, joining in the conversation. Hiten smirked, a gesture that caught Aoi's attention. "Oh! Hiten, you're up!" she gasped. Hiten nodded but didn't say anything. Aoi lifted the kitsune pup from her lap, got up, and placed Shippo on the rock. "Are you feeling alright?" Aoi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hiten replied. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" the thunder demon asked. "Sure." Aoi said with a nod.  
  
Hues of blue, purple, black, red, and orange streaked across the sky as the sun dipped onto the horizon. "So, what is the permanent cure to your curse?" Aoi asked. Hiten sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "I need to take the virginity of a woman who loves me. I also have to return her love." Aoi looked over at Hiten and blushed. "I… would be willing to help you…" she muttered. Hiten backed away and waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that! Besides, I need to kill Toriyama before hand!" he cried sheepishly. "He's the one who curse you isn't he?" Hiten nodded. "Yeah, he's the bastard." Aoi lay her head on Hiten's shoulder. "Last night, I was so scared I'd lose you. I can't even imagine life without you." Aoi said. She suddenly stood up. "Anyways, we should head back." she said suddenly. Hiten got up, pinning Aoi to the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Aoi smiled feeling his body against hers. "Aoi, I have something to tell you." Hiten exclaimed, a glint in his eyes that Aoi had never seen before. She giggled. "And what would that be?" she asked. "I love you." he whispered. Aoi blushed feeling his lips against hers but eventually indulged herself in them. Suddenly she felt her tongue against his and blushed even harder. They broke away, both laughing a little. Hiten reached up and plucked a cherry blossom from the branch. "I love you too…" Aoi muttered as Hiten placed the flower behind her ear. "Good to hear it." Hiten replied playfully.  
  
Manten watched from his position on his cloud, peering through the things called 'binoculars' that he had borrowed from Kagome. The demon smiled. "Ah! To be able to swoon women's hearts like my elder brother." Manten mused.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Manten's a little peeping tom!!! LOL. Anyways, this is one of the chapters I was REALLY excited about doing since it was so romantic. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS!!! 


	3. Into the Lion's Den

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 13: "Into the Lion's Den"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu   
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen and her sister  
  
It's really appreciated! THANKS SO MUCH TO CACAT-ANGEL FOR THE SUGGESTION IN MY LAY OUT!!!!!! I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT!!! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
With a grunt, Hiten hoisted his pack onto his back. Manten stood behind him to help steady it.   
  
"There. You got your balance?" Azaka asked from around the bulging pack. Hiten nodded and adjusted the Blade of Lightening which was pinned between him and his supplies.   
  
"Yes. I could have done it without your help though." he replied gruffly.   
  
"Sure…" Azaka replied sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, now you need to slip into the fortress undetected and come back here once you have enough information." Inu-Yasha explained.   
  
"You needn't tell me halfling. I know what to do." The half demon grunted.   
  
"Fine." Everyone followed Hiten out of the inn room and into the road.  
  
"The fortress is that way. If you keep a steady pace you should be there in a days." Kouga said.   
  
"Very well. Good bye." Hiten started to ready his flying wheels but Aoi grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Wait! Here…"  
  
Aoi removed the cloth that tied back her hair, allowing it to flap freely in the breeze. She tied it around his wrist loosely and smiled.   
  
"For good luck." Aoi explained. Hiten smiled.   
  
"Thank you." Aoi stepped back as the flaming wheels lifted the thunder demon into the air.   
  
"Good luck brother!" Manten cried. Hiten waved as he disappeared off into the trees.   
  
A small chuckle rose in Aoi's throat as she watched Kagome scurry around picking up her belongings.   
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" she asked at last.  
  
"Packing up. I plan to go home today." the raven haired girl clarified.  
Aoi nodded slowly as Inu-Yasha looked up from lounging about on the floor.   
  
"Wait a second! You can't go back alone!" he cried.   
  
"Then I'll go with her." Aoi exclaimed. Inu-Yasha sat on the floor glaring up at Aoi, angry that he now had no excuse not to let Kagome go.   
  
"Thank you Aoi." Kagome mused. Inu-Yasha was quicker then the two girls though. Soon he had spread the entire length of his body across the doorway.   
  
"There is no way I'm letting you go today girl!" Inu-Yasha yelled.   
Kagome sighed before issuing her famous command.   
  
"SIT BOY!" As they left, the girls stepped over the unlucky half demon muttered their good byes.   
  
White fur rippled in the wind, brushing up against Aoi's bare flesh. It was soothing yet nerve racking at the same time. Gathering up her courage, Aoi looked over Kiara's side onto the fields below. The workers were only dots to her. The girl yelped and looked back up at Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, are you sure this is safe?" she asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah! Kiara is much faster then we are on foot!" the girl replied.   
Aoi nodded, still not sure whether or not to trust Kagome's word. There was silence for a little while, only the sound of wind whipping past their faces.   
  
"Aoi, how old are you?" Kagome asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Well… I was 13 when I met you and that was 5 years ago so I'm 18. That would make you 20." Aoi replied. Kagome nodded, digesting the information. Suddenly she began to laugh.   
  
"I feel so old now!" Kagome said between laughs. Aoi couldn't help but laugh too.   
  
Clinging desperately to Kiara's fur, Aoi prayed that she would not fall off when the demon cat landed. She shuddered as the cat's paw touched down kicking up all sorts of dust. Coughing, Aoi clambered off the once air born cat and smiled. 'I'm not dead!' she thought gleefully. Kagome jumped off landing along side of her and patted Kiara on the head.   
  
"Thanks Kiara!" she mused. Meanwhile, Aoi couldn't divert her gaze from the bottom of the well.   
  
"So this is how you get back to your time." she muttered. Kagome nodded.   
  
"It's an interesting trip to say the least." the black haired girl said with a laugh. Suddenly, Kagome looked up.   
  
"What is it Kagome?" Aoi asked walking in front of the girl.   
  
"I sense a shard of the jewel." Kagome whispered. Aoi turned around and tensed up, throwing her hands out in front of her just in time to grab the arrow that was aimed at her head.   
  
"We're under attack. Toriyama's men no doubt." Aoi growled.   
  
"They must've followed us from the village!" Kagome gasped. Without warning, there was a glint of light and Aoi wheeled back into Kagome. Kagome suddenly found herself squished between to companion and the well, the scent of the jewel still very prevalent.   
  
"Damn! It broke through the armor on my knee!" Aoi hissed grasping her trick knees. "Get down!" Kagome cried as another arrow emerged from the forest. Grabbing Aoi, Kagome dragged her into the well and the two girls disappeared into the depth of the River of Time.   
  
Inaudible against the background of the swiftly moving window, a few rocks tumbled down the side of the hill. Laying on his stomach at the top was Hiten, surveying the area. 'Only two guards. They'll be easy.' Hiten thought with a grin reflecting the blood lust he had not experienced for so long. Amongst the towering pillars of rock, Hiten had a clear view of Toriyama's fortress. Blood red banners fluttered from the walls near where the sentries stood their posts.   
  
"A little lightening… yes, that should be more then enough to do them in…" Hiten snickered clenching his fist as the sky rumbled with thunder and was broken by lightening.   
  
Darkness was flooded by light as Aoi opened her eyes. "W-Where are we?" she mumbled. 'That's right! We fell into the Bone Eater's Well!' Aoi gasped.   
  
"Kagome, where are you?" she cried. There was a muffled wheeze.   
  
"Under… you…" Kagome grumbled. Aoi jumped up like she had sat on a tack and bowed.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome!" Aoi mused. Kagome stood up and rubbed her sore bottom.   
  
"It's okay Aoi." Both girls looked up the well's shaft into the light.   
  
"S-Sis?!" Souta stammered as he leaned farther over the edge of the well.   
  
"Hi Souta!" Kagome replied. "Can you get the ladder?"   
  
Souta sat down his old, fat cat, Buyo and nodded. "Where is it?"   
  
Kagome pointed up. "In the corner by the door!"   
  
Souta's face disappeared and seconds later there was the exclaimation of, "I found it!"   
  
Aoi blinked, adjusting to the bright surroundings. "Is that your little brother Kagome?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," Kagome said grabbing the ladder that was lowered down to her. "That's Souta." She ascended a few steps and motioned to Aoi to follow.   
  
Aoi muttered a small, "Hai!" and followed obediently.   
  
Everything was new to the warrior. Before her sat a smile, traditional shrine, a small garden next to it. Off in the distance, she could see the huge tree that Kagome had found Inu-Yasha pinned to. Standing on the front steps of the shrine was a little old man leaning heavily on his cane. His bright eyes noted Kagome's presences and a smile pushed back his wrinkles.   
  
"Kagome my girl! Finally you're home." he exclaimed shuffling over to the three.   
  
"I was running out of excuses for your friends and the college…" he added in a muttered. Kagome sighed and accepted her grandfather's hug.   
  
"Grandpa, you really have to stop it with those outlandish excuses of yours." Kagome groaned. Her grandfather laughed.   
  
"I've kept it a secret all these five years! I'd say that's pretty good for an old man like me." He chuckled again. "Now, who's your friend?" the old man asked laying both hands on the top of his cane.   
  
"This is Aoi." Kagome said finally gesturing to Aoi. Aoi gulped and bowed, remembering her manners.   
  
"It's an honor to meet you sir!" Aoi cried. Grandpa Higurashi smiled knowingly and tapped his cane on the tile courtyard.   
  
"So, lass, you're from the Sengoku- Jidai?"   
  
Aoi nodded. "Yes sir."   
  
The old man patted Aoi on the shoulder. "Then if you're a friend of Kagome's you're quiet welcome here."  
  
In the kitchen stood an older looking woman, younger then Kagome's grandfather but gray haired nonetheless. She had just donned an apron around her waist and was busying herself with the pots on the stove. Wonderful aromas of cookies, herbs, and spices wafted into Aoi's nose making her sigh and forget the slight tinge of pain in her left knee.  
Souta brushed up against her side, between her and Aoi. He looked up at her and smiled before setting the cat down again. Kagome dropped her bag on the floor as she and the others removed their shoes.  
  
"Hi Mom! I'm back!"   
  
The woman looked up from glancing in her cook book that was propped up against the wall and beamed. "Oh Kagome! Thank goodness! We were getting worried."  
  
Kagome accepted her mother's warm hug. "Mom, this is Aoi. She's one of my friends."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi blinked and removed her glasses as she looked over Aoi with stinging curiosity. "Is this the one you were talking about that revived those two demons?" she asked. Kagome nodded as Aoi bowed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."   
  
Her greeting was received warmly. "It's wonderful to meet you too!" Aoi tried to smile back up ended up slumping down to grab her sore knee.  
  
"Oh, you're hurt dear! Kagome, why don't you take her upstairs and get cleaned up." Kagome nodded and ushered Aoi up stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Stepping over the charred bodies of the sentries, Hiten slunk into the dark foreboding hallway of the citadel. Moss and moisture stuck to the wooden structure that clearly used to be the fortress of a human warlord. The hallway was suddenly flooded with light causing Hiten's pupils to contract. Voices started up.  
  
"What are the lord's plans?"  
  
"How should I know halfwit?"  
  
"Shut up! I's no idiot!"  
  
"So, you ain't huh?"  
  
Hiten rolled his eyes the guards turned a corner. He held his breath and flattened against the wall as the came, still arguing. That's when Hiten smirked, formulating a plan in his mind. Sneaking up behind the unsuspecting guards, he seized them both by the neck. With a twist of his wrists, he broke their frail human necks and dropped them. Grinning with glee of his plan, Hiten undress one of the guards and adorned himself in the thick armor.   
  
"So, do I look stupid enough to be a guard?" he mused to himself. Another group of guards came marching down the hallway and Hiten followed behind them, blending in. 'If I follow them, they should lead me to Toriyama! Then I'll kill the bastard!' Hiten said, beginning to forget his true objectives, his revenge the only thing on his mind. 'I'm coming for you, Toriyama you rat bastard.'  
  
"Ouch! That stings!" Aoi hissed as Kagome dabbed her knee with alcohol. Kagome applied more of the substance and ignored Aoi's whimpers.   
  
"Hm… it doesn't look like it was even a deep cut. Only a surface gash." Kagome mumbled to herself.   
  
"I'm telling you, something buried itself in my skin!" Aoi cried. Kagome shook her head and bandaged the wound.  
  
"There's nothing there Aoi." Kagome reassured the girl. Aoi snorted and got up off the toilet where she was sitting. Suddenly, her stomach began growling. She smiled sheepishly and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Uh, is there anything to eat?" she asked. Kagome smirked and led Aoi from the bathroom to her bed room. Once there, she rummaged through her dresser.  
  
Aoi blinked in the dim light, examining the overly tidy room. The bed was made and looked like it hadn't be used in a while. On the desk was a row of books, mostly study guides and dictionaries with a few magazines and shojo mangas thrown in. Next to the laptop that was in the center of the desk was a picture of Kagome and Inu-Yasha taken outside the shrine. Aoi fiddled idly with the switch on the lamp, marveling as it turned on and off.   
  
"Ah ha!"   
  
Kagome stood up and tossed Aoi a bundle of clothes. The girl examined them curiously.   
  
"What are these for?" Aoi asked eying the bell bottom jeans strangely. Kagome giggled.  
  
"They're clothes. You need to change into them if we're going out for lunch."  
  
A few minutes later Aoi emerged from the bathroom holding her old clothes and armor. She was wearing low cut bell bottoms that exposed her stomach and a red belly shirt. She still had on the necklace Hiten had given her. Now, her hair was still in a brown pony tail but it was forced out the back of the backwards, red baseball cap that Aoi had donned.   
  
"This is… odd…" she muttered.  
  
"Don't worry," Kagome said chuckling. "We can buy you some more clothes later." She paused. "You may be here a little while because I don't know when we'll be going back."  
  
Aoi's eyes widened. "What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
"We can't get back without the Shikon no Tama and I left my piece of the shard with Inu-Yasha." 'But then how did we get here…?' Kagome asked herself. Suddenly, she noticed something she hadn't before. "Why didn't I see it before?!" Kagome cried, ecstatic. She circled Aoi, looking her over.  
  
"See what?" Aoi asked watching as Kagome paced around her.  
  
"You have a shard of the jewel buried in your neck. That's why only your incantation could resurrect Hiten and Manten. And you know the thing that buried itself into your knee?" Aoi nodded cautiously. "That is another shard! It must had cured your bad knee."  
  
Aoi bent her knee several times and smiled. "That would explain a lot." she exclaimed. It was strange. She did feeling stronger and faster then before. "So," Aoi said, diverting her attention back to Kagome. "Where are we going for lunch?"   
  
No longer was the skyline flooded by clouds and birds, but now in modern Tokyo, they shared their place with skyscrapers and planes as well. Aoi just kept walking forward, never looking down at where she was going. Kagome suddenly grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back from the busy, traffic laden street.   
  
"You've got to be more careful Aoi!" Kagome exclaimed. Aoi nodded slowly but didn't look over her shoulder at the girl.  
  
"This is so amazing! So what do we do now that we've had lunch?" she suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes darted from one place to another. Shops, carts, cars, parks, schools. It was all so new to her.   
  
"How about shopping?!" Kagome cried whipping out her credit card. Aoi marveled at the shiny piece of plastic and nodded.   
  
The line came to a halt and Hiten bumped into the person in front of him.   
  
"Attention men! There is one among us that is an imposter." the head guard exclaimed. Whispers spread down the line. Hiten stiffened up a little. 'Damn, they've found me out…' Hiten thought. He could feel the Blade of Lightening that had been shoved between his normal clothes and the armor he stole from the guard. With one swift jerk, he pulled it out, slicing apart several of the guards in front of him.   
  
"Sound the alarm!" The head guard screamed. His order was cut short as a blade ran him through. As the remaining guards (if there were any at all) scattered, Hiten allowed the limp corpse to slide off of his weapon.   
  
"Weaklings…" he muttered kicking one that he had beheaded. Suddenly, he could hear foot steps coming down the right hall. Desperately, Hiten turned down the left hall… only to run right into someone.  
  
He felt as if all energy he once had had drained from his body as the person whipped behind him and placed a katana to his throat.   
  
"So nice to see you again Hiten…" the person half hissed, half laughed.  
  
"You bastard Toriyama! I'm going to kick your ass as soon as you stop getting cheap strength from those damn jewel shards of yours!" Hiten roared.  
  
Toriyama clicked his tongue sorrowfully. "You should have quick while you were ahead my friend…" he laughed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hehehe. Suspense! Sorry it took me so long to write this! I've bee wicked lazy. (Once more, wicked is a proof of my residence in MA. LOL!) Now… ::drum roll:: I have some things to advertise!  
  
1. Writer: animegirl3   
This is my friend (onee-chan!) named Mei who does a lot of really good fics. She never gets noticed though. If you have a chance, read some of her stuff. I promise you won't be disappointed! Do it and I'll give you a cookie!  
  
2. Fan fic: Distant Thunder  
Another Hiten ficcy! This was super and I'm sorry it's over. If you like this story, you'll read this and think you've died and gone to heaven! 


	4. Ahead of the Game

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 14: "A-Head of the Game"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu   
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen and her sister  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Got the ice cream and hot fudge Kagome?" Aoi asked as she opened the doors to the sacred well.  
  
"Yes…" Kagome mumbled around her back pack that she was struggling to carry out in front of her. With a large, thankful sigh, Kagome dropped it all.  
  
"You really liked that hot fudge sundae didn't you Aoi?" Kagome chuckled. Aoi nodded. 'Kind of like when you introduce Inu-Yasha to ramen.' Kagome thought.   
  
"So, we just jumped back in?" Aoi asked while nervously starring into the well's dark depths.   
  
"That's it." Kagome said hefting her back pack onto her back.   
  
Planting one hand on the side of the well, Aoi vaulted over the edge and into the darkness yelling, "See you at the bottom!"  
  
Darkness became light and Kagome stood up to breath in the fresh air. Aoi lay on the ground next to her, rubbing her sore bottom. "Are… you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
But Aoi was already starting to scale the side of the well. "Yeah, just fine. Let's go! Kiara's going to be waiting for us!"  
  
Another drop of water fell from the ceiling to the puddle below and Hiten once more sent electrical charges up his binds but to no avail. "Damn that bastard… What did he do to make me so helpless?" Hiten cried. He hung his head, the rest of his body hanging loosely, only held up by the chains holding his hands in place. His cell was like any other in the fortress, damp, dusty, wet, and smelly. But this one was unusually large with one barred window above Hiten's head and he had no cell mate.   
  
Just then, the door opened, a small shaft of light pouring into the room.  
  
"Sire, are you sure? This prisoner is highly dangerous!" the guard exclaimed. His master merely waved him off.  
  
"Nonsense! This is an old friend of mine." The door closed as Toriyama stepped into the light from the window, the light that almost purpose missed hitting Hiten. "So Hiten, my friend," Toriyama asked with a fanged grin. "How are you enjoying our luxury suite?"   
  
Chains binding Hiten to the wall rattled as he stood up. "Hn. Nice… if you like to be in the same fortress as a total bastard." Hiten replied with an equally sarcastic smile. Toriyama snorted and opened the door again, calling the guard to his side.   
  
"See to it that our friend gets a beheading worthy of a nobleman. Axe, chopping block, and all."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Morning light streamed in, hitting the wall just above his head. But he was already awake so it did not stir him. He knew what was coming, and none of the aspects to it were pleasing to him. Between naps that barely dented his fatigue, Hiten had heard the guard outside talking about him. Something was up and Hiten knew that today he was scheduled to be beheaded.   
  
"Damn Toriyama…" the thunder demon muttered as another pang of hunger caused him to double over. "Too bad I can't kill him and feast on his flesh…" He then began to curse as loud as his dry throat would allow. This didn't last long for the sound of clanking keys interrupted him as voices came down the hallway.   
  
"Do we have to go back in there with him?"  
  
"Yes you block head. Orders from Lord Toriyama!"  
  
Hiten chuckled at the first voice, one very similar to his own. It was the guard that was usually there, one that looked like him too. Day in and day out Hiten threatened him to no end, just for kicks. It seemed that his intimidation had worked. A key turned in the lock and the newly appointed head guard (because the last one had been killed) pushed open the door shedding light on Hiten's scraggly and no longer proud form. He had become paler then usual due to little light exposure and his eyes squinted at the first sign of day. Clothes that once fit him perfectly were now a little lose since he had not been fed in days. Stray pieced of hair sprouted from the once neat braid as Hiten flipped it onto his shoulder.  
  
"So, you've come back have you?" he taunted showing his still glistening fangs. The guard swallowed and it scared Hiten how much he resembled him… only as a wimp. He chuckled as the guard ducked behind his supervisor.   
  
"I told you!" he hissed to the new head guard. "This one is really creepy!" His companion shrugged him off and approached Hiten with a sneer.   
  
"This one won't be giving us any more trouble." he said as he reached into his pocket. Laughing, he pulled out a few talismans, ones Hiten had recognized to have been carried by Miroku. They burned the flesh of a demon upon impact. "Now," The guard held the erect paper to Hiten's cheek so that it sizzles and burned a scrape into his flesh. "Come quietly and without a struggle and I won't have to ram this halfway down your throat."   
  
Hiten smiled, trying to humor them while thinking of an escape plan. "What do you think I am human? I'm not your dog. I'm just going to humor you." The shackles fell from his wrists and thick roped them bound them together again, but behind his back. A loop was slipped over his head and tightened. With a jerk, the guard caught Hiten off guard and sent him sprawling to the ground.   
  
"Damn you!" Hiten muttered to the floor. The guard he had once tortured smiled and kicked him sharply in the side.   
  
"Not so tough now, are you?" he asked gleefully.   
  
"Come on," his partner said. "Lord Toriyama is waiting for us." The head guard turned to Hiten and smiled. "You have a date with the chopping block."   
  
Rough wood collided with Hiten's soft skin as his head was slammed into the chopping block, held down forcefully by the head guard. "Hey, can you loosen it up? It's uncomfortable here." Hiten joked, trying to make light of his sticky situation.  
  
"Shut up you!" his captor snapped as Toriyama came in, followed by several other guards.  
  
"You insolent fools. I was here earlier and you weren't there. Now I can't stay to watch!" Toriyama growled. He turned to Hiten with new found grace. "I'm sorry my friend but I can't stay to enjoy your company. I have a punishment to carry out." He turned to his guards. "Is it possible to postpone?"   
  
The guard coughed in surprise to be addressed in such a polite manner. "Uh, yes sire!"   
  
"Good, then I'll be back shortly. You three," Toriyama turned to the three guards with him. "Come with me." The door closed behind them and the head guard sighed.   
  
"I need attend as well. You watch him." He motioned to the smiling Hiten. The other guard gulped and nodded as he suddenly became the only one guarding the prisoner.   
  
"Hey you…" Hiten hissed. The guard looked up. "Come here." The guard smiled and whipped out a talisman.   
  
"You had better not try anything demon."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Hiten sneered.   
  
With one swipe, Toriyama finished the punishment that delayed him from witnessing the excecution. The guard's head fell to the floor with the clunk and his lifeless decapitated corpse slumped to the ground. "It serves him right." Toriyama muttered as he held his katana to his lips to savor the blood running down the blade. "He did abandon his post. Am I right?" Toriyama turned to his head guard who, in a startled manner, saluted.  
  
"Yes sire."   
  
Happy to have the forced apporval of his faithful followers, Toriyama kicked the head toward another guard. "You there." He exclaimed. "Take this and put it on a spear in my chamber." The guard saluted and walked off, sheepishly handling the head.   
  
"To think that this sad cuss delayed me from watching the similar death of my rival." Toriyama said examining the body.  
  
"I'm sure his punishment shall be all as sweet sire."   
  
Toriyama nodded. He turned down the hallway and slid open the door to the room where the excecution would take place. Inside, the guard stood over Hiten, struggling to hold his head to the chopping block as he tried to struggle free. "Let go of me you phoney bastard!" Hiten snarled, the first signs of panic surfacing.   
  
"He's been trying to escape!" the guard told the head guard.   
  
"Well then, it seems that the great Hiten does fear death." Toriyama laughed. The guard who had been restraining Hiten snorted angrily but gave no other reply. "Head guard," Toriyama exclaimed. "You may proceed when you wish."  
  
Over in the corner of the room, the head guard finished sharpening his katana. "Thank you my lord. I couldn't find an axe though so I figured this would do." He held up the glistening katana. "This'll do the job with one shot." Toriyama nodded for him to go ahead.   
  
Holding the katana over Hiten's head, the guard chuckled. "Any last words?"   
  
"You bastards!" Hiten cried in a panic. The guard shrugged and readied the katana.  
  
"Goodbye Hiten! You may have survived my curse but this you won't come back from."  
  
The clang of the katana hitting the bare chopping block rang in the room as black locked rained down, severed from their usual spot. The head of Toriyama's arch rival fell to the ground, blood leaking from the sockets, blood that matched his scarlet eyes. Toriyama picked up the head and studied it.   
  
"Well my friend," Toriyama laughed. "You should have stopped while you were a-head of the game."   
  
Paw hit gravel as Kagoyo perked up his wolf ears and looked around. Him and several wolves from his elder brother's tribe had come up to Toriyama's fortress warily to see what Hiten was doing. Barking stopped Kagoyo's solo search as several wolves ran up, the one in the back dragging something behind him. Kagoyo replied with several barks as the others cleared and the one in back dropped what he had found. Lying there on the rocks was Hiten's lifeless body, the head severed from right where it met the neck. The black locks of silky hair had been cut off as well and a few strands lay across his back with a mixture of blood and sweat. Part of the collar of his shirt had been ripped off and some plates of armor stolen. Kagoyo cringled and pawed at the arm of the body. 'How am I going to tell the others?' he wondered.  
  
The door to the inn room opened and Aoi peered in curiously, Kagome coming in behind her. Inside, the others had gathered around the table, shaking their heads sadly. Shippo cowered behind Miroku's shoulder as the monk talked in hush, probably a prayer. Aoi couldn't help but notice the shocked and sorrowed expression on Manten's visage. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.   
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, startled. "Oh, nothing…" he muttered. Aoi dropped her pack.   
  
"Any word from Hiten on how the espionage is going?"   
  
Shippo sighed. "Speaking of Hiten…" he muttered.   
  
Inu-Yasha seized Shippo by the collar and growled, "You little runt! You weren't supposed to say anything!"   
  
"What are you looking for? Move…" Aoi commanded as she pushed Inu-Yasha aside. Upon seeing the table, she stood back gasping in surprise, tears running donw her cheek.  
  
"No…no…" she muttered as Kagome looked and jumped back in a similar fashion. "It can't be him! It isn't!"   
  
Kagoyo put his arm around Aoi's shoulders. "I'm sorry Aoi. We found his body in the trash heap behind the fortress. He must've been caught and executed."  
  
"That bastard Toriyama!" Aoi screamed. She slumped to the floor in tears. "I'll kill him… if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kind of a short chapter but what can I say? It's a main turning point. Let's hope that I'm not attacked for this. But honestly, do you think that it'll be depressing the rest of the way? Trust me, things always work themselves out. This is one of my stories! 


	5. Die Another Day

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 15: "Die Another Day"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu   
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen and her sister  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Regardless of what's happened, we need to move on." Miroku mused planting the grave marker near the shallow trench where they had laid the headless body to rest.   
  
Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. "The monk is right. Now that Toriyama knows we're spying on him, we need another plan."   
  
"What do you think we should do dog terd?" Kouga asked crossing his arms.   
  
"A full assault on the fortress using all of your wolves. That's what." Inu-Yasha retorted.   
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Kagoyo wondered aloud. "Maybe we should start out slow and then send people in. The assault will be on the inside and outside." he added.   
  
"That's a good idea Kagoyo! Better then Inu-Yasha's dumb old plan." Shippo replied. He was instantly smashed into the ground by Inu-Yasha's foot.  
  
"You're just saying that because he's your good buddy!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
The distant yells didn't even faze Aoi as she watched the sun going down. Silently, Manten took a seat next to her. "You know," the lizard like demon stated. "I have a feeling that wasn't my older brother." Aoi looked up, surprised, but allowed Manten to continue. "He wouldn't have been captured and killed that easily. At least not the killed part…" Manten absently scratched his head. "He can be reckless when revenge is at hand."  
  
"I know. It doesn't seem like him…" Aoi muttered. "When I saw the body, it looked like his but there was something different."   
  
"What is that?"   
  
Aoi pointed to the tear drop shaped scar on Manten's neck. "That. Remember? It's the sign that I resurrected you two." There was a pause. "He didn't have that when we saw the body but maybe… maybe it fades when they die again."   
  
"One can't be sure…" Manten muttered.  
  
Splinters flew from the three as three more throwing knives cracked through the bark and stuck in the soft wood of the tree. "Bull's-eye…" Witan muttered happily.   
  
Despite being a weakly… not to mention a chronic coward… Witan had always been skilled with daggers and throwing knives. It had been a hobby when he was little but now he was sure that the skill would come in handy. Earlier that night the group had decided to go on without the help of the late Thunder brother. Within a span of two weeks they would be laying siege to Toriyama's fortress.   
  
It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep back at camp. Him and the others no longer were staying in the inn and because of the lack of beds, he was suffering from a lack of sleep. He had figured that he better practice his skills in his stage of insomnia. Taking a break, the merchant slumped up against the tree that had been his target for nearly a half an hour.  
  
"I can't believe it… I can't believe he's dead." Witan muttered tucking the ten knives he branded as his weapon of choice into his belt. It didn't seem right to be going on without the elder Thunder brother… all these thoughts brought forth a new concept for Witan. 'With Hiten dead, Aoi isn't in love with anyone anymore.' Thoughts that the merchant instantly regretted flowed through his mind. "No… Aoi is no longer a symbol of affection for me. Only a friend." he whispered to the night.   
  
How long they had been walking, Aoi couldn't tell. The sun had rose and set and rose and was about to set when the huge group halted on the beach of a river. A fire was quickly struck up and dinner was well underway when Aoi spoke again. "How many more days until we reach the fortress?" she asked.   
  
Kagoyo looked up from his soup and shrugged. "One can't be sure but--" his words were muffled as Inu-Yasha placed his hand over the demon's mouth and motioned for everyone else to be silent as well.  
  
"So one is coming…" Inu-Yasha whispered. Sure enough, the dark outline of a figure, a human like one, appeared above a dune of sand. Shadows cast themselves across the stranger's face, blocking out all features. Carried in one hand was a spear, bulky armor padding their shoulders. They wore a hakama and sandals that barely peeked out from under the folds of the pants. As the figure came closer, a ray of dying light shone across their eyes making them sparkle like garnets.   
  
"I-It can't be…" Aoi muttered. Nevertheless, something inside told her that her instincts were true. Spiriting up the beach, she hurried to meet the figure.  
  
"Aoi, no!" Azaka cried holding out his hand to stop his sister.   
  
"It's too late…" Sango exclaimed as she reached for her boomerang.  
  
"No, wait…" Miroku laid his hand on hers. "Don't attack. This stranger is clearly a friend and not a foe. We should trust in Aoi's instincts."  
  
Wearily, the figure pressed on, even when he noticed the young woman running to him at top speed. Hunger and fatigue had swamped him but the thoughts of a warm fire, a bed, and company continued to help him on his way. Now the woman was within inches, her arms wide open and tears flying from her eyes. That's when she uttered his name.  
  
"Hiten…!"  
  
He felt her ram into him, her arms wrapped around him. The force sent them both backwards, causing Hiten to sit and Aoi to land in his lap. "Hiten! It is you! We all… we all thought you were dead!" she wailed burying her face deeper into the shirt of his hakama. Hiten could only sit there for a moment, stunned. His face began to turn red and he flashed a small and perverted smile thinking about her breasts against his chest. With a small mental slap, he brought himself back to reality.  
  
By now the others were beginning to gather but Hiten still didn't force Aoi off of him. "You didn't think that I'd be killed so easily, did you?" Hiten chuckled. Aoi let go and sat back, simply smiling.   
  
"Brother!" Manten exclaimed embracing Hiten.   
  
"Nice to see you too Manten!" Hiten laughed. Manten let go and began to inquire as to how he escaped his almost certain fate. Soon that was the question on everyone's minds.   
  
"Well…" Hiten started. He was suddenly interrupted by his growling stomach. He laughed and asked, "Can we eat first?"   
  
After a well deserved and anticipated dinner, Hiten began.  
  
"Toriyama had to delay my beheading because he had, as he put it, 'a punishment to deal with'. His biggest mistake was underestimating me and leaving only one pathetic guard to watch me… that guard just so happened to be my spitting image. I was able to lure the cocky cuss over, knock him on his ass, and dress him up in my clothes while I wore his. He was beheaded. Not me. After the execution, I slipped out of the fortress and fled. Of course I couldn't leave my thunder pike. In another village, I stole some clothes because if villagers saw me bearing the crest of Toriyama (heaven forbid) they might attack me."  
  
Kagoyo smiled and leaned back. "A very cunning plan if I do say so myself." the wolf/kitsune mused.   
  
"Well my lad," Witan said clapping a hand on Hiten's back causing him to spit out his soup. "At least you're alive!"   
  
Hiten shot him a look of daggers that caused the merchant to back off. Recovering his composure, Hiten took another long sip of soup. "And what made you think I wouldn't come back alive?"  
  
Witan's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as Hiten wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I'm not that weak…" the thunder demon added.   
  
The sun's last rays had dipped below the horizon following their creator in anticipation of the next day when they would rise again. Hiten removed his armor and shirt and lay them out on the grass. The heat was really starting to get to him. He reclined back, the wet and soft blade of grass tingling his back of soft skin and tight muscles. Stars began to come out, dancing heel-and-toe as they usually did. Hiten's sullen silences came to an abrupt end as Aoi flopped down beside him.   
  
"Hiten, I want to ask you something." she said, her focus on the stars.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Hiten asked in a bored tone.  
  
"When you told me you loved me, were you serious?"   
  
Hiten was sitting up in a flash, clearly flustered. "When the hell did I say that?!?!"   
  
"After the last time your curse took affect you bastard!" Aoi replied.   
  
"Oh… you didn't really take me seriously did you?"  
  
"Of course! Why?"  
  
Hiten laughed in spite of the fact that Aoi was about to strangle him. "I was stinking drunk then."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?"   
  
"Yeah. Manten left some sake for me that morning and when I came out I had just finished my heavy drinking bout."   
  
"You bastard!"   
  
Manten was busy unrolling his bed when he saw Aoi coming up the path, head held high. Trailing behind her was Hiten, a swollen brown circle around his left eye.   
  
"Brother--" Manten began. Hiten cut him off with a signal of his hand.   
  
"Don't ask." The younger of the Thunder brothers immediately silenced himself, only in time to hear his older brother mutter, "Damn love sick wench… what makes her think I meant to say that?"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Short chapter. I was running out of ideas. This is why, reviewers, that I made Hiten's proposal of love so quick. He was drunk! BWAHAHA!!! I love doing this kind of thing… 


End file.
